Un Lio
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Si Maki le pidió a Hanayo indirectamente que le dijera a Nico para que fuera ella quien la llamara, era solo para pedir una cita. Si Nico indirectamente le pidió a Nozomi que le dijera a Maki que dejara de ser ella y le diera una buena cita romántica era porque estaba enamorada. ¡Oh, San Valentín, qué líos creas!


Hanayo necesito que Maki le repitiera todo el procedimiento para saber a que atenerse. Si bien no terminaba de comprender porque tenía que hacerlo de esa forma, ella sabía que lo hacía por su actitud reacia a mostrar lo que de verdad sentía, pero tanto lío para una chica como Nico realmente no hacía falta. Llamo a la chica y puso en manos libres, para que ella también escuchara.

-¡Hola, Nico-chan!-saludó bastante nerviosa.

-¿Porqué llamas un sábado por la mañana?- preguntó ella muy borde. Se notaba que acababa de despertarla. - ¿no podías esperarte a la tarde?  
-Es que...tengo que cocinar unas cosas- puso de excusa barata, al ver a Maki con una clara mirada de "no digas que es por mi o te mato"

-Pero si esta tarde habíamos quedado con Rin para ir al centro comercial

-Es que se me había olvidado, y mi madre no me dejara estar mañana en la cocina...¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no llamas a Maki-chan y quedas con ella?

-Porque el lunes tenéis examen y como le diga de quedar, me echará la bronca

-Dile que será un rato o... aprovechando que mañana es San Valentín, te deberá mucho chocolate hecho por ella. Dile que por no estudiar una tarde, no va a bajar su media perfecta.

-Ya veré que hago. Hasta lunes, Hanayo

Maki sonrió al ver como su amiga suspiraba aliviada cuando colgaba, pero se puso nerviosa al ver que su móvil empezaba a vibrar, signo de que Nico ya estaba llamando. Hanayo se marcho para no delatarla a toda prisa y contestar sola, a lo que intentó disimular de la mejor forma. Si en cierto modo se podían considerar novias (algo que le sonaba a demasiado pues solo habían tenido sus roces y nunca habían aclarado el tema), había accedido a salir el día de San Valentín a regañadientes. Debía encontrar un detalle simple, por si ella no veía las cosas de la misma forma. Pero era algo realmente complicado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nozomi?- se quedo extrañada al ver entrar a su compañera con una sonrisa

-¿no es obvio? Voy a comprar algo mientras Eli viene. Mi pregunta es para ti, pues no te imaginaba entrando en una de estas tiendas

-Buscaba...algo

-Para Nico- era una afirmación tan natural que sonrojó a Maki

-Pero no se lo digas

-Para ella algo como esto le encantaría- le dijo señalando unos accesorios colgantes de peluches pequeños con ojos brillantes, es especial un pequeño panda de ojos rosas- con eso y una caja de bombones tuyos podrás decirle que la quieres de verdad

-NO es mi intención- seguía negando ella

-Maki-chan, tienes que comprender que ella puede estar emocionada por quedar en San Valentín, aunque luego lo niegue. Tienes que ser sincera, y por una vez en tu vida, un poco...romántica- le decía como una madre Nozomi- Mira, ahí viene Eli... Toma esto, a ver si te ayuda con tu "declaración"

Le dio un pequeño amuleto color rojo, a lo que Maki pensó que quizás tenía razón. Ya no era una niña de primaria, y tenía que sincerarse con ella. Decirle que la quería, no solo como compañera, y no de cualquier forma. Pero le daba vergüenza. Ya la sola idea de quedar las dos solas le daba algo en el corazón. Después de un debate interno, cogió aquel panda que le recomendó Nozomi y se animo a intentar hacer unos chocolates. Busco moldes en forma de corazón para hacerle los chocolates en casa.

En el lugar de la cita, supo que algo iba realmente mal, pues Nico iba demasiado sonriente, y vestida como si fuera una auténtica cita, mientras que ella se había vestido con la primera prenda que había encontrado en su armario. Sus manos estaban libres, pero no llevaba un bolso pequeño colgando como siempre. Decidió actuar a la primera, entregando de una vez los bombones, sin mirarla. Esta se asustó pero luego se puso un poco picona:

-oh, que dulce - intentó que aquellas palabras no sonaran sarcásticas, pero Maki capto al momento que había hecho mal

Ella tenía que reaccionar y hacer las cosas mejor. A pesar de los tacones (en un intento fallido por llegar a su altura y verse menos niña) la llevo por el parque. Sus temas de conversación era muy frágiles, se acababan enseguida. La paraba a veces para hacer alguna foto, juntas no salían muy bien, pero con el solo intento, podía cubrir un poco el mal-dar de sus bombones.

-Están buenos para que los hayas hecho tu- chinchó ella con una sonrisa

-Podrías agradecerlo

-Todavía no- dijo ella levantándose de pronto- Por aquí cerca hay un lugar que quiero ver contigo

La siguió. Ella no solía andar por ese parque, tenía una media que mantener y canciones que crear. La llevó a una especie de fuente en el que al fondo relucían monedas de muy poco valor. Vio como ella buscaba en su cartera alguna moneda de muy poco valor.

-Dime que no vas a pedir un deseo

Nico le sacó la lengua, se dio la vuelta y tiro la moneda. En esos momentos, se acordó de las palabras de Nozomi y aquel detalle que le había cogido. Quizás estaba pidiendo que, de una vez, moviera las fichas a favor de una relación más romántica y estable. Cogió el regalo en sus manos y en cuanto Nico se giró para verla, lo puso en sus manos.

-Feliz San Valentín, Nico

Le pareció adorable aquel sonrojo y el esfuerzo casi inhumano que estaba haciendo. Iba en contra de su personalidad, y cualquiera que conociera sabía que era algo que había que fotografiar para un futuro.

Dada la cercanía, Nico no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad y delante de todo el mundo, agarro la ropa y se puso de puntillas para robarle un beso.


End file.
